


Foreplay

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: Noct and Iggy have their own private holiday fun before the festivities begin





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_pronounced_wiener_slave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/gifts).



merry crimmus, heich!


End file.
